


Mall Challenge

by Mizzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, accidental crossdressing, mall, suga ends up in a skirt for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzi/pseuds/Mizzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go to the mall. This is pathetic and poorly written please do not judge this. </p><p>Aka:<br/>"What do you think would happen if your otp did this?"<br/>"Suga would end up in a skirt, probably,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I did this challenge with my cousin it was fun but sometimes we would just peak a toe into the store

"Why did you want to hang out _here_?"

"Come on, Daichi, it'll be fun. Promise." Suga smiled as he lead the way into the crowded mall. It was Saturday. The mall was always filled on Saturday.

Neither of them had any money with them, so they came just to hang out away from what they were used to.  
Daichi had agreed but he didn't think this place would be so crowded. What even was there to do? They had barely over an hour to spend together. But, the two hadn't gotten much time together. And that was unacceptable, due to the circumstances. 

See, the two have had feelings for eachother basically since they've met. Both feeling too embarrassed to say anything, these feelings have never been addressed. 

"Okay, so what do you have planned?" Daichi asked as he watched the groups of people walk by. 

"I don't know... Maybe a game!"

"A game? In the mall?"

"Yeah! We have to visit every store here. And if you can try on stuff in that store, like clothing, we do that!" Suga explained excitedly. 

"I mean, sure,"

Suga smiled in reply, then lead the way to the store closest to their entrance. It was the pet store. This was a bad idea to begin with. Suga saw one guinea pig who looked like it was wearing pants due to the color of its fur and things went downhill from there. 

"Daichi we have to adopt him," Suga said quietly. 

"What?"

"He is our son now,"

"No, come on, let's go see the other animals,"

"But he is ours now,"

"Okay sure, but we aren't buying him. Do you want to look at the others?"

"Yes,"

They saw the kittens, dogs, lizards, and mice. All of which Suga wanted so badly. He loved pets dearly. Suga almost refused to leave the store before remembering their challenge. 

They walked into Spencer's, threw on random t-shirts quickly, then walked out. They passed a sports clothing shop, briefly stepped in but the place had no dressing room, so they ruled it out of the game quickly. The next store they entered was a well known alternative store. But it was also well known for having only one dressing room. They each grabbed the clothing needed to try on, and went to the counter lady to ask to use the dressing room.  
She looked shocked for a moment then explained that there was only one room, but the two could share as they were only trying on shirts. 

They were lead into the tight space and Suga quickly began to change into the dark t-shirt picked off the clearance rack. Daichi found himself staring at the boy in front of him as he undressed before Suga glanced towards him, causing the other to realize his fault and begin changing aswell. 

When they exited that store they continued down their path. The two quickly slipped in and out of clothing or accessories, occasionally laughing about things being horribly ugly or weird. As they exited their current store they noticed a dreaded shop ahead of them. Victoria's Secret. Now since the clothes had been deemed not to fit, they did not need to try things on, but Daichi made a stroll in anyway to the extra large store that took up a whole three spaces. 

As soon as Daichi had reached the entrance Suga pulled at his wrist. 

"No, we'll get kicked out. We can't go in there," Suga pleaded quietly. 

"Guys our age go in there with their girlfriends all the time," Daichi reasoned. 

"In case you haven't noticed, neither of us have girlfriends,"

Daichi opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. He shrugged and walked out of the store with Suga, heading to the next.  
Suga lead the way as the hallway split, leaving a gap between here and the next store. Suga strode ahead, and Daichi watched as the other walked ahead. His eyes slowly glanced down to watch the _fine ass_ that was in perfect view with Suga leading.  
Daichi was not paying attention to things ahead of him, and walked into a trash can.  
Hearing the noise behind him, Suga turned around abruptly. 

"Daichi! Why weren't you paying attention, are you okay? Thank god you didn't knock that thing over."

"Sorry, got distracted," Daichi said quietly. 

Suga shook his head and smiled kindly. Before turning to enter the nearest store.  
It was a small Bath and Body Works. Suga lead Daichi to the back where they kept the "FOR MEN" section. 

"You can put on something from here, I want to put on some shimmer mist," Suga said calmly. 

"Some what?"

"Shimmer mist," Suga smiled and sprayed the 'try me' bottle on himself. Daichi watched in awe as the sparkles were spread on Suga's face and neck. He was practically glowing. Well, more than usual. Daichi quickly sprayed some random spray on his hand, and followed Suga to exit the store. Daichi continued to stare at Suga, and wonder aimlessly. When Suga would notice, he grabbed Daichi's hands, pulling him back into line to not run into anything. Eventually Suga just kept his hand with Daichi's. He enjoyed the feeling of holding hands as they made their way through stores. 

They eventually began to throw random clothing towards eachother to speed up the process. This resulted in an unexpected mishap. 

"Um, Daichi!" Suga called over the door to the changing stall to his left. 

"Yeah?"

"This is actually a skirt,"

Daichi felt humiliation flood him. It must have been mixed in the pile of t-shirts. 

"But, Daichi, it fits and it's really cute! Come look!"

Daichi's face burned. Suga in a skirt. Something so revealing. Daichi cautiously opened Suga's door to find a smiling Suga in a cute pleated skirt. 

"Take it off; next store,"

"Alrighty,"

 

At this point they held hands naturally. It was comfortable. They entered the last store happily. Suga threw a shirt that said 'You had me at brunch' over his head and looked softly into Daichi's eyes. He grabbed the necklace on display beside him and placed it on Daichi, before pulling the other boy into a kiss. 

Daichi sat surprised at the action, but did not complain as he returned the shy kiss. 

When they parted they were filled with embarrassment. Suga checked the time to distract himself, but realized that they only had five minutes left to spent at the mall. 

"I'll see you soon," He whispered. 

"O-okay," Daichi smiled subtly. 

"And we can date then, right?"

"Obviously,"

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I have made a tumblr for updates on my story progress and planned stories if you are interested!!! mizziao3 on tumblr.


End file.
